How I got a Boyfriend Before Lunch in Detention
by LunaSky
Summary: The thoughts of Ginny Weasley. What happens when you put Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy in the same detention room for two hours. What happens when he starts staring at her? CHAOS! Rated M for lang. GINNY HAS A POTTY MOUTH!
1. Chapter 1

New story!!!! Hope you like it, it was sooo much fun writing!!!!

**Disclaimer: **(We see Luna waving a necklace back and forth by JKR)

Luna: You are getting sleepy... Sleepy... Sleepy... Luna owns HP... Luna owns Hp... Luna owns Hp...

JKR: Luna owns... wait... Hey!!! Not you again!!! SECURITY!!!!

Luna: Crap... (Runs out)

So I don't own HP now... THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T STOP TRYING!!!

* * *

**How I got a Boyfriend Before Lunch in Detention**

**Thoughts of Ginny Weasley:**

**10:29 am**

I hate detention.

HATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATE

HATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATE

HATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATE

HATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATE

It.

Stupid Malfoy. Stupid pureblood racist Malfoy. Fuck him. Fuck all the Slytherins. Fuck Snape. No, never mind. NASTY THOUGHTS!!!! Ick…

Fuck.

…………….

**10:32 am**

I hate detention.

A whole week of it...

All I did was trip him when he made fun of my family! And Dumbledore! And Harry! And, and…. Probably most others!!! Fuck him. Stupid Snape that had to see me. Fuck him. Gaa! Where are these sick thoughts coming from??? Shudders

Snapes probably is still a virgin.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Hooray for McGonagall that happened to hear him make his slurs!!!!!!!! HE ALSO HAS DETENTION NOW!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Crap I did that last part out loud. Now Malfoy is staring at me. Fuck him.

Fuck him.

Fuck detention.

**10:35 am**

A week of detention for tripping an arsehole. WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO????? At least the arsehole got a week also… But still…

I'm stuck with the ferret in detention.

For a week.

Fuck the Ferret.

Sexy Ferret. Oh my god, did I just write that? He is, but still… He's a prat. Prat comes before sexiness.

**10:38 am**

Hogsmead today. I was planning on shopping for Christmas gifts. Now I can't. Should of sent a list with 'Mione… But it's too late now…

I NEED FREEEEDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Damnit he's still looking at me. Did I scream that last part out loud?

With my luck….

Yes

……………………

**10:41 am**

Thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis issssssssssssssssss Sooooooooooooo Slooooooooooooooow

Sigh

**10:44 am**

Am I supposed to be working right now?

Like, homework or something?

Christmas equals No Homework

That I want to do… God, I'm turning into my brother…s

Except Percy, of course…

**10:47 am**

WHY IS HE STILL STARING!?!?!?!?!?

Should I ignore him??? Should I look at him??? Should I throw something at him??

I like that last one.

Ha! I looked back and he turned red and looked away!!!!

He's cute when he's embarrassed… AHHHH THOUGHTS BAD!!!

Sexy Ferret…

THOUGHTS BAD!!! But sexy… BUT BAD!!!

I'm going nuts.

**10:49 am**

I passed him a note while Snape wasn't looking. Here's what I said:

_Ferret,_

_Stop staring at me._

_Now._

_-Ginny_

_(P.S-You realize that you just turned the color of my hair?)_

**10:52 am**

_Weaslette,_

_I'm not staring._

_-Draco_

_(P.S- No I did not. Malfoy's don't blush.)_

**10:54 am**

_Ferret,_

_Yes you were. You were staring directly at me._

_-Ginny_

_(P.S-Oh really… Is the pigment of red absent from your chemical makeup?)_

**10:56**

_Weaslette,_

_I wasn't. I was looking at the clock that so happens to be directly above you. -Draco_

_(P.S-Those were some big words you used in that last note. I didn't know you knew you had such a impressive vocabulary. I thought you country folk only know how to grunt.)_

Looking behind me... Damn… That's where the clock really is… Thought I had some excellent blackmail there. Looking back and I see him smirking. That's sexy… NO!

Try to look unfazed

Try to look unfazed

Try to look unfazed

Fuck him.

FUCK HIM!!! Just read the rest of the note. I wonder if I could curse him without Snape noticing…

With my luck…

No

**10:59 am**

_Ferret,_

_Fuck off._

_-Ginny_

_(P.S-One, you didn't answer my question. Two, if I speak in grunts, what do your two bodyguards, dumb and dumber, speak in? What's less than a grunt? Three, fuck off. )_

**11:08 am**

_Weaslette,_

_No._

_-Draco_

_(P.S- One: Malfoy's don't wear their hearts on their sleeves. Two: There must be SOMETHING lower than a grunt. Try and think what your brother speaks. Three: No. )_

**11:12 am**

_Ferret,_

_Why?_

_-Ginny_

_(P.S-One, What's that's supposed to mean? Two, not even gonna comment. Three, why?)_

**11:15**

_Weaslette,_

_Just to annoy you._

_-Draco_

_(P.S-One: Never mind. Two: Fine. Three: Just to annoy you. Four: Why are you calling me "ferret?")_

**11:16 am**

_Ferret,_

…

_-Ginny_

_(P.S- Remember Professor Moody? Your fourth year? And why are you calling me "Weaslette?")_

**11:18 am**

_Weaslette,_

…

_-Draco_

_(P.S-Ah yes. The one that turned out to be a Death Eater. I remember that. Word must have traveled fast?)_

**11:19**

_Ferret,_

…

_-Ginny_

_(P.S- It's been three years arsehole. Word travels pretty fast in that short span of time. And you didn't answer my question.)_

**11:20**

_Weaslette,_

_What the fuck does "…" mean??????_

_-Draco_

_(P.S- Right. Time does travel fast. Oh, the answer? I don't have one.)_

Idiot. Arsehole. Fucker. Sexy.

Fuck him.

**11:22 am**

_Ferret,_

_You don't know???_

_-Ginny_

_(P.S-That's stupid.)_

**11:23 am**

_Weaslette,_

_Nope._

_-Draco_

_(P.S-What is?)_

**11:24 am**

_Ferret,_

_You're sure…_

_-Ginny_

_(P.S-Calling someone something without a reason. At least I have a reason for calling you ferret.)_

**11:26 am**

_Weaslette,_

_You don't know, do you?_

_-Draco_

_(P.S-Weasl-Weasley, which happens to be your last name. ette-small. Weaslette Small Weasley. Good enough reason?)_

I don't.

**11:28 am**

_Ferret,_

_Perhaps…_

_-Ginny_

_(P.S- …)_

MWAHAHA!!! I'm pure evil!! Wait… is this considered flirting??? Hmmm…

**11:29 am**

_Weaselette,_

_FUCKING STOP IT WITH THE "…"!!!!!!!!!!_

_-Draco_

_(P.S-!!!)_

If I knew this bugged him so much, I'd have done it _years_ ago!!! He's so cute when he's angry… GAA!!!

**11:31 am**

_Ferret,_

_You realize you haven't sneered at me for over 15 minutes???_

_Any reason??_

_-Ginny_

_(P.S-Not good enough reason. Why can't you just call me Ginny?)_

**11:33 am**

_Weaslette,_

_How inconsiderate of me. No particular reason, except for the fact that I've been busy passing notes to you._

_-Draco_

_(P.S-Call me Draco, I'll call you Ginny. Fair enough?)_

**11:35 am**

_Ferret,_

_How unobservant of me! I thought I was passing notes to Snape!_

_-Ginny_

_(P.S-You first.)_

If he actually takes me up on this, I'll eat my, err, damn it, got nothing to eat. My quill? Quill. I'll eat my quill.

**11:37 am**

_Ginny,_

_I never took you as being so sarcastic._

_-Draco_

_(P.S-Your turn.)_

Fuck. Quill meet stomach. Ick…

**11:39 am**

_Draco,_

_Surprise!_

_-Ginny_

_(P.S-Never thought you'd do it. Don't you have to, I dunno, cleanse yourself now for calling a blood-traitor by their first name?)_

**11:40 am**

_Ginny,_

_I'm changing the subject, why are you eating you quill?_

_-Draco_

_(P.S-Seeing as I'm not actually touching you, I'm safe.)_

**11:42 am**

_Draco,_

_You don't want to know. Seriously._

_-Ginny_

_(P.S- Sarcasm much?)_

This quill tastes horrible…

**11:43 am**

_Ginny,_

_Why not? Please enlighten me._

_-Draco_

_(P.S-You wound me. And yes, sarcasm is a first language to me. How about you?)_

**11:45 am**

_Draco,_

_Personal reason. My turn to change the subject. Wanna play truth?_

_-Ginny_

_(P.S-Second language. And yes, that was sarcasm.)_

**11:46 am**

_Ginny,_

_I've nothing better to do. How does one play?_

_-Draco_

_(P.S-I didn't notice…)_

**11:48 am**

_Draco,_

_Truth or dare, without the dares, seeing as we're in detention. I'll go first._

_Do you actually believe all of that racist, bigoted pureblood mania crap?_

_-Ginny_

_(P.S- YOU USED THE "…" THING!!! MWAHAHA!!)_

**11:51 am**

_Ginny,_

_You don't hold back, do you? Nice first question. Fine: I don't believe all of it, but some things that I was taught early on are hard to not believe. Happy? My question:_

_You still love the golden boy? (aka, Potter)_

_-Draco_

_(P.S-I see that I have. Is that a glad reaction, or an angry one? Also, why are you "MWAHAHAing?")_

**11:53 am**

_Draco,_

_Love your question too. The answer is, no. I've moved on. Here's mine: Why do you ask? Are you interested?_

_-Ginny_

_(P.S-I don't know. Just thought I should mention it. And the MWAHAHAing was spur of the moment.)_

**11:54 am**

_Ginny,_

_That counts as two. You have to answer two of mine._

_-Draco_

_(P.S-You are so…)_

What the hell?

**11:55 am**

_Draco,_

_You didn't answer the questions… And fine, I'll answer two._

_-Ginny_

_(P.S- So...?)_

**11:57**

_Ginny,_

_Answers: One: I'm curious. Two:_

_Yes._

_-Draco_

_(P.S-I can't pick. You are so everything. And do want to know something else?)_

Holy Good Goddamn. Holy shit. Holy Fuck. Oh my God. OH MY GOD!!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

My heart just skipped a few beats.

He's writing another note now...

Holy shit, fuck, Goddamn… OH MY GOD!!!

**11:58 am**

_Ginny,_

_Questions: One: Will you go out with me? Two: _

_Will you go out with me?_

_-Draco_

_(P.S-Before? I was staring at you.)_

Draco. Hot!!! EVIL!!! HOT!!! Harry. Ron. OMG. Dumbledore. Voldemort. Prat. Hot. War. Kind. Cute. Charming. Hot. HOT. HOT!!!!! Vulnerable. Adorable. Crush since fourth year. Did not just think that. OMG!!! OMG!!!!

**11:59 am**

_Draco,_

_Answers: One: Yes. Two: Yes. Anymore questions?_

_-Ginny_

_(P.S-HA!!! So called it!!! I rule!!!)_

**12:00 pm**

_Ginny,_

_Nope. Well, actually yes. How's Saturday night?_

_-Draco_

_(P.S-Are you going to continue to bug me about this?)_

Wow. Look at the time. Detention's over. That went by faster than I thought.

Hmm… Wait a second…

HOLY SHIT FUCK I'M DATING DRACO MALFOY!!!!!

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Done.

Nope.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Done.

**12:02 pm**

Draco is walking me out of class. I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!! ITS DRACO MALFOY!!!! RON'S GONNA KILL ME!!!

I turn to him. "You know that Ron's gonna kill either one or both of us, right?"

He's stopping and looking at me. HOLEY SHIT HE'S LEANING IN!!! OH MY GOD I'M KISSING DRACO MALFOY.

He whispers: "Who gives a fuck?"

I sure don't!

**12:03 pm**

I love detention.

* * *

Awwwwwww!!!!!!!!! How cute!!!! 

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

Luv,

The Ever Persistent Luna


	2. AN

**Dear Readers,**

**I know AN are not supposed to be a chapter, but I just had to let you guys know. I am sorry to say, that I am quitting FanFiction. I have no interest in anything in this website anymore, and am deleting all of my stories, including this one. No one here gives good feedback, and non of the stories are good enough for me to waste anymore of my time here. Please do not try and change my mind, I have thought about this for a long time.**

**-Luna**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**(April Fools.)**


End file.
